1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a charge sensing technique, and more particularly to a sense amplifier circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the sense amplifier circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sense amplifier circuit may be used during a data I/O procedure in a semiconductor memory device. The semiconductor memory device may include, e.g., the bit-line sense amplifier and a local sense amplifier. The bit-line sense amplifier may sense and amplify data read from a plurality of memory cells, and may transmit the amplified data to a pair of input and output (I/O) lines. The local sense amplifier may sense and amplify the data transmitted from the pair of local I/O lines, and then transmit the amplified data via a pair of global I/O lines.